When analyzing audio streams, a common technique is to identify periodically repeating events, which is an event that occurs multiple times or that occurs regularly in an audio stream. There are many types of audio streams that could be analyzed, including music, a goal of a soccer game, a home run in a baseball game, an explosion in a movie, etc. For music specifically, a downbeat, the first beat of every measure or bar in music, is one example of a repeating event. Downbeats are usually distanced apart from each other by a few seconds. Identifying downbeats and other regularly occurring events in an audio stream, while useful for some applications, may not be an effective way to match music to a multimedia experience, such as a video or slide show of images, as the downbeats often occur regularly and frequently.